Shattered Chapters
by Galiriol
Summary: After faking his death, the former mercenary leader Dagran starts a new life with the help of his new companions. After a while, he encounters a young woman that will change his life forever. She knows nothing of herself, but her mere presence stirs memories he thought was long forgotten. Dagran discovers something from his past, and he finds himself returning to Lazulis island...
1. Prologue

**Authors notes: **Hi everyone! I'm back again, and I hope you'll in the mood for yet another Dagran/Tifa adventure :)  
This story is like the others, not connected with my previous ''insert name'' chapter stories. This story will be different than the other two, and will focus more on the main couple, though there will be plenty room for other characters too.

**Disclaimer:** Square Enix owns Final Fantasy VII and all its characters, and Mistwalker owns The Last Story and all it's characters. I just borrow the amazing characters for a short while for this fan fiction story mine which I don't earn any money for.

* * *

** Prologue:**

She had seen many things over the years. Peaceful times as well as times of war. She had seen races die out, brave souls lost in the large depths of history when battling against evil. Not one tear had she wept, for she had set these rules. Her children had to evolve and lead their own lives, and she could only stand by and watch.

Her name is Gaia, and she is a planet in the vast galaxy. Once a peaceful and serene place, filled with deep valleys, seas, and vast forests. It was a place of prosperity, beauty and innocence. The planet of Gaia had two separate realms and a core. The core that held the Lifestream, her own blood.

Gaia was young and lonely, she wanted to share herself with someone. She then created animals that could live on her lands. These animals evolved slowly and new species appeared over time. They were not enough to cure the loneliness in her, and so she created the Cetra. They looked like ordinary humans, but they held more power, and they could communicate with her, and fill her life with joy.

The Cetra nearly went extinct after a great battle against an extraterrestrial life form that crashed down from space. It would later in history be called Jenova, the calamity from the sky. A war broke out since Jenova wanted the planet for herself. The Cetra finally managed to defeat the evil, but at a great price. The planet has suffered a great wound, and her children were suffering.

It was then the Cetra opened up Lifestream veins in the lands, making it slowly become fertile once more.

Over time her children evolved, and many Cetra forsook their bonds to her. Thus humans came to be roam the lands.

There was one Cetra that had made a very special bond with Gaia. Her name was Minerva, and she did not want to follow her fellow people and abandon her creator. Nor did she want to hide away in the Forgotten Capital. She wanted to forever be by her creator's side, so Gaia granted her that wish. She was made a goddess, and her role was to guard the Lifestream, the promised land of the Cetra. The place all souls who are deemed worthy return to find eternal happiness.

Minerva was a planet guardian, but with so much love yet to give. She gave life to a second dwelling for humans. The other half of planet was her realm, and there she created her own land. The two realms existed side by side, but never touching. Humans and several other species walked these lands, and so did her emissaries the mystical guardians. This world just like the Gaia's also got a visit from an unknown life form.

The Outsider, was summoned down to the planet by a sorceress. To end an on going conflict between the humans and the Gurak living on the lands. The sorceress was a very powerful woman, who had somehow grown more powerful than Minerva had anticipated. When living on Lazulis Island, she met a man named Arganan. He was searching for a way to stop the conflict, and the two of them fell in love. Together they summoned the power of the Outsider in hopes of ending all fighting. The power that created peace would overtime do more harm than good to the land.

Both realms had suffered from wars that almost lead to destruction. Jenova's blood had been exploited in the name of science, had created Soldiers by orders of a family named Shinra. Sephiroth the once great hero of the planet. He became mad when knowing how he had been created and his links to Jenova. The great evil had in turn taken over his mind and almost succeeded in destroying the planet by controlling Sephiroth.

Gaia had with the help of the last Cetra managed to heal the wound that meteor created. While a band of brave humans had come to her rescue and defeated the one winged angel, that was the creation of human sins. The same band of heroes would come to defend Gaia two more times after that, with the help from the deceased heroes from the promised land. Cloud Strife was the first hero, who was the reason they managed to defeat Sephiroth and his Remnants. Vincent Valentine a unlikely candidate started out on a personal journey to find answers. He came to fight one of the strongest powers known to Gaia, the entity named Omega. He just as Cloud came out victorious, and the lands finally knew peace.

The Outsider in Minerva's realm was the source of it's brush with destruction. The power had indeed helped to stop the ancient war. It had over time become the source of threats, for the other species. The Gurak had been forced to live on harsh lands, that created a hard existence for them. They feared the power and were kept still, until a strong leader emerged. Zangurak managed to get hold of the second half of the Outsider, and he took up arms against the humans. Around that time, the other half of the Outsider chose a champion, a young man named Zael. He was a righteous mercenary with the dream of becoming a knight. He and his mercenary friends came to Lazulis Island, right when the war broke out. It was he and the descendant of the Arganan bloodline that unlocked the secrets the Outsider held. Zael and his friends fought in the war, and managed to beat the Gurak king, at the cost of his best friend being overtaken by the Outsiders power. They defeated their friend, and set the Outsider free who in turn left to let the lands heal.

Both Minerva and Gaia had made mistakes. Those were mistakes that came with a great price. Humans that they cared for had died, and places they cared for crumbled into nothingness. Their powers were drained, and they could do nothing to aid their children. One thing they both held in their hearts was hope. It was that hope that made them give humanity a new chance on their shattered realms.

**What had the future in store for the people of Gaia? That was a question that only fate could answer. It's friend destiny pointed towards a clue, that lead to the second half of the planet, where a man just escaped from death's hand..**


	2. Chapter 1: Where The Wild Lillies Grow

**Authors notes:** Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews :)  
You can thank Bulma83 for there being such a quick update. She's is the bestest (I know not a real word) friend in the world, and wanted to repay some of the kindness she has shown me.

Oh, yeah! Almost forgot! Updates for this story will be random, so don't expect super fast updates. Just wanted to be honest so I don't disappoint anyone :)

Without further ado: Read and hopefully enjoy, the first chapter of Shattered Chapters!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Where The Wild Lillies Grow.**

Sleepy Grove, was a small village situated deep in the woodlands, of the Midwinter Empire. It was a small and peaceful place, of no significance. The people living there lead peaceful lives, and where faithful towards their Empress. The only thing that the little town was known for, was the De' Winter horses, that was bred here and used by Imperial family, and other nobles.

The village was like any other village within the mighty Empire. It had the ordinary stone cottages, with straw roofs, and small windows. One stone church, a blacksmith,doctor, and a store that held the daily necessities. A small market place in the centre of the village were used by travelling merchants who sold their goods to the villagers.

It was in the outskirts of Sleepy Grove, that the De' Winter family lived. They lived in a slightly bigger stone cottage, surrounded by a large meadow. Their beautiful horses grazed happily in their pasture, which were connected with the large stable. The young couple living there with their two children, where well liked by everyone in the village.

Falk was the most skilled hunter in the village, and his family had lived there for generations. His cheerful and kind nature did not match his wild and handsome appearance. Tall and muscular, with skin like light bronze that was always covered in black leather. His dark brown hair hung freely down to his shoulders with several feathers attached to his wild locks.

It had come as a shock, when Melian, the village hoyden captured his heart. Her beauty and unique hazel eyes had turned many heads. She had fair skin, and rosy lips. Her hair was black as night and hung freely down to her waist. Her bad temper could make the bravest of men shrink when facing her sharp tongue.  
She was known for not trusting people, but the few who gained her trust felt blessed. Underneath her feisty personality, lay a heart of gold.

''Falk, why can't you take him with you?''Melian softly asked her husband. Her hazel looked pleadingly into his dark blue eyes. A smirk graced Falk's lips, and he let out a irritated sigh. He ran a hand though his semi long brown hair, and fixed his eyes on her. He stood before her, with a set of black leather hunters clothes, and a bow in his hands.'' Dagran wishes for nothing more, than to go hunting with you...''

''You know why, Melian!'' Falk exclaimed irritatedly, and returned the glare he got from her. She stood before him, with her arms crossed in front of her chest. Her black hair spilling over her shoulders, and down on her red blouse. Her single feather clung to a lock of hair, by her right ear. Her bad temper always flared up whenever she did not get her way. He would have laughed, but he knew better than that. If he would have laughed at her, she would have stayed mad for days.'' He is an excellent shot, but he refuses to harm animals! I can't go hunting, with a boy who protects the prey...''

''But, father! I promise to stay out of your way...'' Dagran tried to plead his case.

''No, and that's final...'' Falk calmly stated, and had to bit the insides on his cheek to not laugh aloud. His blue eyes went from his wife's face, to his son's. He stood exactly like his mother, with arms in front of his chest, and hazel eyes set in a glare. He smiled when noticing how his son's mouth even formed the exact same line, as Melian's. Dagran may have been a mix between them, but he had inherited his mother's temper, while their daughter took after himself.'' We need food, and I will get it. You on the other hand, can protect your mother, and Mira. Can you do that, son?''

''...All right...'' Dagran answered grumpily, and his shoulders slumped down. He turned his back to his parents, not wanting to show them how disappointed he was.

Falk flinched when seeing the angry look in his wife's eyes. But, as always he dismissed it, and drew her closer. He smirked when seeing her golden eyes soften, as they always did when he touched her. He kissed her softly, and slowly withdrew from her. Both their eyes widened when hearing the front door slam shut, and they rushed to the open window.

''Honey, don't take your father's horse!'' Melian shouted after her son, but to no avail. Just as they were at the window they saw their son jump from a fence, and onto the stallion's back who rushed forward.''Dagran, come back here!''

''It's fine, I'll take my other one..'' Falk murmured calmly with a grin plastered onto his face. He turned to look at his wife's beautiful face, only to see her eyes filled with concern.''Oi, stop that! He's a skilled rider, and he'll be fine.''

''Besides, it's all your fault..'' Melian muttered, and tried to stay angry. One look at her husband, made her smile and her cover was blown.''You will have to make it up to him, you hear me? Now, go and hunt, but don't you dare be late like last time!''

''Yes, yes, I hear you.'' Falk only replied, with his devious smirk. He quickly kissed her goodbye, and when he walked past his daughter, he only smiled caressed her cheek.''Mira, be nice while I'm gone, kay?''

''You bet!'' Mira beamed happily up at her father. Her big dark blue eyes glistered with happiness. She wore black hair in a high ponytail braid, adorned with a red ribbon. Her small hands where dirty, because of her having tended to her flowers.''Good luck, father!''

''See you later, darlings!''Falk cheerfully shouted from outside. He mounted his horse, and sped away towards the forest.

* * *

Dagran steered his father's dark brown stallion towards his favourite spot. It was by the edge of the large meadow. A lone apple tree stood by a small creek that flowed from the deep woods close by. He always went here to play or to think.

''Stupid, dad...'' He muttered to himself, as he came closer to his little haven. It was two years ago, that he had followed his father on a hunt. At that time he felt sorry for the deer, his father had his sights on. But, it was only because of the small deer calf, that his father had not seen. His father had become furious when he made him miss his target, and had apparently not trusted him since.

Dagran jumped off the horse with confidence, and landed skilfully on the grass. He patted the horse, and feed him a red apple which he took from the tree. He nuzzled his face in the horse's neck and thought about his father. He loved him without doubt, but he was sick of being treated like the same child he was two years ago. A sound roused him from his thoughts, and he immediately became curious.

''Stay here, Earth..'' He murmured softly to the horse. He patted Earth one last time before he crept closer to some boulders by the water. When he reached the largest boulder, he slowly peered around it. A frown appeared on his forehead, as he saw a crying girl sitting on the ground surrounded by lilies. She wore a light blue dress, and she had long dark chocolate hair.''What's wrong?''

The young girl tensed, and turned around. She saw a boy, emerge from behind a boulder. He had semi long dark brown hair, that he had pulled into a tiny ponytail. His hazel eyes looked curiously down on her, as he stood before her. He wore a black tunic, with a red belt around his hips. Black leggings covered his legs, and he wore brown leather boots.

Dagran's eyes widened when looking down into the sad girl's pale face. Her big crimson eyes where filled with tears, and her lip trembled. Her long hair was tousled, and she had a wound on the side of her head. Dried blood had smeared over her face and dress.''Oi, you're hurt!'' He exclaimed loudly, and crouched down in front of her.

''I'm...all..alone...and scared!'' She spoke between sobs, and threw herself in Dagran's arms. Her whole body trembled, and she buried her head against his chest. She never noticed the slightly panicked look that appeared on his face, before he awkwardly hugged her back.'' I don't even know where I am, or who I am!''

''What?'' Dagran asked confused, and gently untangled himself from the strange girl. He looked into her eyes, and all he found was confusion and sadness. At first he felt panic swell inside him, but then he remembered his father. Maybe he could prove himself to him, if he took care of this girl.'' Don't you know anything? A name, or something?''

''All I remember is waking up here...'' She said, with tears slowly falling from her red depths.'' And that my head really, really hurt..''

''That's not surprising, considering the bloody bump on your head..'' He calmly stated, and inspected the wound closer. After a few seconds he thought it best to clean her wound, and then take her home with him.''Why haven't you cleaned it yourself?''

''I didn't know what to do...'' She replied softly, and her hands fidgeted with her ruined dress.

''What an airhead...'' Dagran muttered to himself, as he looked inside the small pouch hanging on his belt. He removed a small vial of some ointment, never noticing the confused look on her face.

''What's an airhead?'' She asked him curiously, her red eyes staring into his face.

''It's a...never mind.'' Dagran started to explain, but decided not to teaser her. He did not feel up to more crying, and hugging from her.'' We better get you cleaned up...''

The young girl only watched, as the strange boy removed his shoes, and tunic. When he turned towards her again, he looked at her with determination. She blinked when he leaned forward, and unbuttoned her dress. He caught it before it hit the ground, and then began to destroy it, forming strips of the clean parts.

''What'cha doing?'' She asked him, as he grabbed her hand, and lead her to the small creek. She giggled when he started to splash water on her, and she responded with a retaliation.''Take that!''

''Oi! I'm trying to help you!'' Dagran said though fits of laughter, as he defended himself from her attacks. He burst out laughing, as she tripped and fell face first into the water. She emerged spitting like a cat, and he couldn't remember when he had this much fun.'' Will you sit still, while I dress your wound?''

''Sure! But, can we play more after?'' She asked, and helped him brush away some tousled hair locks.

''If you want..'' He replied with a grin on his face, as he gently applied some salve on the wound. Then he quickly dressed the wound with the strips from her dress.''But, not in the water, or I will have to re do this..''

''What's your name?'' She asked him while he worked.

''Dagran De' Winter.'' He responded with strips hanging from his lips, as he concentrated on his task.

''Nice to meet ya, Dagran!'' She beamed up at him, which earned her a small smile. Her brow suddenly formed a frown, and sadness returned to her eyes.''I'm-''

''Lilly.'' Dagran replied with a warm smile, as he helped her up from the water. He thought that name suited her, since he had found her surrounded by summer lilies. He laughed when her face lit up once more, and she tore past him.''Hey come back here!''

* * *

Falk and Melian rode across the meadow. It was almost dusk, and their son had not yet returned since riding off hours before. They were both worried, since they never had experienced their son being late for dinner. Falk's hunt had gone well, but his mind was not on his hunting success. It was concentrated solely on finding their beloved Dagran.

''Honey, did you hear that?'' Melian asked behind him, the grip she had on his waist tightened. She relaxed her hands when hearing his sharp inhale, which could only mean that she had pinched him.''It comes from the creek!''

''I'm not deaf, my sweet..''Falk teasingly replied, and steered his horse towards creek. He chuckled when feeling his wife pinch him again. He recognized one of the voices coming from the creek, as Dagran's. What surprised him more, was how childish his son sounded. The village had no children around the same age as him, since their neighbours moved away two years ago. That had made their son act more mature, since he had no one no play with.

''Oi! Watch out!'' Dagran's laughing voice reached his parents.

''Was that really our, Dagran?'' Falk asked with curiosity ringing clear in his voice. They made it over the small hill, and was met by a site that made them both smile.

''Oh, my...''Melian exclaimed softly, and stifled a happy laugh. Her hazel eyes never left the two playing children, as her husband helped her down from the horse. Dagran and the small girl were playing tag, running around the apple tree. What caught her eyes were the girl's bandaged head, and the fact that she was running around in her son's tunic.'' What ever could have happened with that child?''

''And who do we have here?'' Falk smoothly spoke, his voice immediately interrupted the two children. Dagran turned around with a happy grin adorning his face, while the girl ran and hid behind a boulder.''I didn't mean to scare you, sweetie...''

''Mom, Dad! I found her here, wounded and she has no memories. I named her Lilly, and.. and can we keep her!?'' Dagran spoke excitedly, not noticing that his rushed explanation did not make much sense.'' Please? I promise to look after her, please?''

''Of course we won't leave her here! But you can't just look after her, she's not a stray dog.'' Falk gently reminded his son, but with his trademark smirk plastered onto his face. He slowly walked over to the tree, and crouched down. He held out his hand to the frightened girl, and when she looked into his eyes, he was immediately smitten. She had the most gorgeous red eyes he'd ever seen.'' I see you'd taken a shine to my son, miss Lilly.''

Lilly gazed into the kind looking man's face, before she hesitantly placed her hand in his big one. She found the man smiling down on her, and she found herself returning that smile. Before meeting Dagran, she felt scared and unsafe. Now after meeting these new people, she found herself not as scared as before.

''Are you sure, about her not having memories, dear?'' Melian softly asked, and looked her son in the eyes. She found nothing in his gaze, that indicated that he was lying. She figured it could be as he said, given the wound on the girl's head.'' You really like her, huh?''

''I sure do! She can even play boy games!'' Dagran announced happily, and sauntered over to his newest friend. He grabbed hold of her free hand, and dragged her over to his mother, with his father in tow.'' This here is my mother, Melian and my father's name is Falk. I also have a boring little sister, named Mira...''

''Dagran!'' Melian scolded her son, and sent him a sharp look. Then she crouched down, and looked into Lilly's beautiful red eyes with a smile gracing her lips.'' I'm pleased to meet you. Do you want to come home with us, little one?''

Lilly only respond with a bright smile, and hugged the kind woman. Falk only chuckled, and ruffled his son's hair, and picked up their newest little acquaintance. Both parents exchanged a special glance, and they both knew that they would take care of her, but still look for clues of where she came from.

* * *

**Six days later:**

Lilly had been welcomed into the De' winter family with open arms. The kind girl had charmed her way into their hearts. Her and Dagran's friendship only grew stronger for each day. Gone was the shy girl they found, and in her stead was a stubborn and feisty little girl, with a heart of gold.

No memories had returned to the young girl, but nightmares had started to plague her. Something that had not gone unnoticed by the others. The nights where filled with battles against unknown demons, but every morning no recollection of said dreams were present.

''Don't leave...'' Lilly cried desperately, as she trashed around on the bed.''Mommy!''

Dagran bolted up into a sitting position, and immediately shook his companion awake. It was not the first time he needed to console her. This was the first time she ever spoke in her sleep, and he knew this was important. He intended to mention this to his parents come morning.

''It's all right..'' He spoke calmly, as he looked into her tear stained face. Her lip trembled and her hands dug into his arms, almost to the point of hurting him.''You're safe here, and I'm here too.''

''What can boy only two years older do?'' She said between sobs, never noticing the surprised look on his face.'' I don't want any one leaving me again...''

''Oi, how do you know that?'' He asked her curiously, as he hugged her closer trying to calm her. If she was two years younger than him, that meant that she was eight years old. She was his first best friend, and he did not want anything happening to her. His own fears were getting stronger, and he feared she would remember and simply return home wherever that was._ I wish she'll never remember..._

''What do you mean by leave you?'' Dagran asked her, and awoke from his thoughts. He however did not get a reply. When he looked down, he found her fast asleep again. He crept out of bed, and rushed out into the kitchen. His parents eyes immediately turned to look at him when he opened the door.''She remembered something!

''Another nightmare?'' Melian calmly asked, as she set down the tunic she was trying to repair.

''Yeah...it was something about her mother leaving.'' Dagran tiredly told them, while climbing onto his father's lap. He let himself lean against his fathers warm chest, his eyes feeling oddly heavy.'' I'm also two years older than her...or so she said..''

''Is that, right?'' Falk murmured softly, as he rocked his son back and forth. A smile graced his lips, as he noticed his son's eyes fluttering closed. His blue eyes clashed with hazel, and they both nodded their heads. He gently rose onto his feet, with his son resting in his arms.''Let's get this one back to bed, shall we?''

Melian only chuckled and followed her husband into their son's room. She watched as he laid Dagran down next to the sleeping girl. Both of them smiled when seeing their son wrap his arms protectively around Lilly.''Oh, look Falk! How cute there are together...''

''Shh don't go waking them again..'' Falk teased his wife, as he followed her out of the room. He chuckled when looking into her beautiful eyes. One thing that had always fascinated him about her, was her expressive eyes. She guarded herself and her emotions well, but her eyes always have her away. It was a trait their son had inherited, and he hoped that he would find a parter that could read him as well as he could with Melian.

Morning came soon after that, and with it mysteries. Young Lilly was not to be found anywhere, and not one of the villagers had seen her leave. Not one trace was left of her, or her clothes. All they found was the nightgown she used.

Falk and Melina were both saddened by the young girl's disappearance. They grieved for their son, who was heartbroken. His first friend had come into his life, only to leave him again. They had no words to comfort their boy, and both of them wondered what mystery surrounded the girl called Lilly, who had vanished into thin air. The thought of her being a ghost had crossed their minds, when the villagers mentioned old folklore that surrounded spirits.

**Who was Lilly? Where did she come from? Was she a living person, or was she maybe a wandering spirit that could not find rest. Those were the questions Falk and Melian asked themselves...**


	3. Chapter 2: Faraway Promises

**Authors notes:** Hi guys! I'm back with chapter two, and the final prologue chapter. Next chapter will be the real start of the story.

If you thought last chapter was sad, then be warned! For those who played the game knows what is to come, so have tissues ready.

I thank Bulma83 and Cormag Ravenstaff for the reviews, and for sticking by my stories :)

* * *

**The mystery surrounding Lilly had not been solved. She had appeared many times in the two and a half years that had passed since she first came into their lives. The De' Winter family had given up in their search for answers, and simply enjoyed her visits.**

**Dagran and Lilly had continued their friendship, and cherished the time they had. Every visit ended the same, with her simply vanishing. She still had no memories of her real life, nor where she went when she disappeared. The only thing she knew was that, she was sad to go back every time.**

**Chapter 2: Faraway Promises.**

Lilly sneaked quietly on her target. Her long chocolate hair trailing behind her as she crawled in the grass. Her red eyes were completely locked on her best friend. He sat crouched down with his back to her, mending a part of the fence surrounding the pasture. His long hair had been pulled into a braid that hung down to the middle of his back. He wore his usual black leather pants and a black short sleeved tunic.

Falk came out of the barn, and saw the young girl spying on his son. Their eyes met briefly, and he simply cocked his head to the side with a smirk playing on his lips. He watched as she nodded her head, and her lips curl into a grateful smile. Just behind him, came Melian. His reflexes quickly kicked in, and he caught his wife before she caught their son's attention.'' Shh, love! Our little guest is here again...'' He whispered into her ear, which made her relax.

Melian's hazel eyes widened, when seeing Lilly get ready to pounce. Both parents had to bit their lips, to stop themselves from laughing. Just as the girl leaped at their son, he stretched his arms and threw himself backwards onto the grass. Which resulted in Lilly came crashing down on his stomach rather painfully.

''Gah!'' Dagran shouted in surprised, and jolted forward when feeling pain. By doing that, the girl sitting on him fell face down on the grass between his legs. When he looked down he found himself staring straight at Lilly's yellow panties.''What are you doing!?'' He exclaimed embarrassedly, and covered her by pulling down her dress again.

''Owww...'' Lilly complained painfully, and rubbed her nose. She looked over her shoulder and her eyes widened.''Look ou-''

''I want to play too!'' Mira shouted happily, and jumped onto her brother's stomach. She laughed when hearing the painful moan coming from underneath her. She loved and admired her big brother, much to his dismay. He was simply too old for her childish games, and was not often keen to play with her. When Lilly was around that changed, cause Lilly did not mind playing Mira's games.''Welcome back, Lilly!''

''Get off me!'' Dagran sneered, and forcefully shoved the two girls off him. His cheeks bore a slight blush, that only deepened when hearing laughter coming from the barn. He ran a hand down his face, before glaring at his parents.''Stop laughing it's not funny!''

''Oh, but it is!'' Falk said through fits of laughter, as he held onto the door frame for support. His wife was crying from laughter beside him, neither able to look their son in the eye.''But I agree with Mira, welcome back sweet Lilly.''

''Thanks! It's good to be back.'' Lilly answered happily, as she rose onto her feet. She brushed some dirt from her dress, and then gave them her warmest smile. Her smile faded slightly, when seeing the angry look in her best friend's eyes.'' Ain't you happy to see me, Dagran?''

''Have I claimed not to be?'' Dagran sarcastically replied and looked up at her. When hurriedly trying to get back on his feet, he doubled over moaning from pain. Lilly was quickly by his side, and a green light came from her hands which rested on the lower part of his stomach.''It feels much better..''

''Are you all right, honey?'' Melian finally managed to ask, her laughter forgotten. She noticed him tensing up when the pain was gone, and brush Lilly's hands away. Melian smiled when seeing how he avoided the girl's gaze, and that he still blushed. _What magic was that? I've never seen it before just...who are you, Lilly?_

Falk's eyes lost their mirth, as he noticed the strange spell. His eyes locked with Melian's as their son disappeared into the barn. Both of them knew that spells needed words, and this spell had not been chanted. He walked over to Mira, who still sat on the ground. He picked her up, ignoring her protests, cause she knew what it meant. It meant that she was not allowed to go with her brother.

Dagran came riding from the barn on Earth. His face bore no trace of his earlier embarrassment, only determination shone in his eyes. With a devious smile on his lips, his eyes locked with Lilly's and no words were needed between them. Quick and skilfully, he grabbed hold of her hand, while he tensed his whole leg. In once quick movement, she helped by putting her foot on his, as he hauled her up in front of him.

Melian watched as the two children galloped past them. The gaze the two of them shared, as Lilly looked up on her son's face as they shared a laugh stirred something in her. That gaze was the start of something, and it showed just how much her son had grown. She felt sad, when thinking about how fast time passed. Her son was almost a teenager and would soon be a grown man.

''It's time, Falk.'' Melian said seriously, as she turned to her husband. She returned the warm smile she found on his face, but both of them understood each other. Neither had anything against Lilly, but they needed to find information on her. If not for her sake, but for their son's.'' You need to use your contacts with the court mages. We must know how to keep her here, and to know if she is of this world...''

''I agree my, darling.'' Falk simply replied, as his blue gaze followed the two children on the horse. Both him and Melian loved the young girl. They had done so, since Dagran had found her, and they would do anything for their son. Falk was sure that what the two children had, would turn into something beautiful in time. But in order for that to happen, they needed to stop her from disappearing.'' I will see to it, along with my other preparations..''

''Preparations? Are you worried about the threatening letter you received?'' Melian asked hesitantly, her voice filled with worry. She watched him put their daughter down, and she immediately ran back to her precious flowers. Their eyes met, and he hugged her close to him. She immediately felt safe, just like she always felt being with him.'' Surely they wouldn't go against the Empress orders?''

''I truly don't know, but I won't take any chances..'' Falk murmured softly, and tilted her head back. He felt a pang of guilt when looking into her eyes, knowing it was his words that put the fear there. He kissed her softly on her lips, and then gave her his most reassuring smile.'' I have already sent away our best horses and today, knights will be here to transport most of our important things. Tomorrow we leave for the house deep into the woods.

* * *

Dagran took Lilly to their special place. The same place that had been his safe haven once. It was also the place he first met her, right amongst wild lilies. He easily slide off the horse, and took the reins in his hand while steering Earth towards the stream. He held out his hand to his friend, who took it while jumping off the horse.

''Remember how scared you where, back then?'' He murmured softly, as his eyes wandered towards the wild lilies.''I often wonder...-''

''Where I go when I disappear?'' Lilly gently interrupted him. She walked over to the flowers, and sat down amongst them. Her crimson eyes locked with his hazel ones, and she simply patted the ground beside her.'' I don't know, but when thinking about it, I get scared. Just as scared as back then..''

Dagran accepted her invitation, and sat down next to her. He eyes roaming across the meadow, while his thoughts were occupied by the girl beside him. He felt sorry about her, that she had no memory of who she was. His selfish desire for her never remembering still lingered, but he knew it was wrong. Everyone deserved to have memories and a life. He also knew that her not remembering would not stop her from disappearing again.

''What if I disappear for such a long time, that you all won't be here?''Lilly said sadly, with her head downcast, and with fear lingering in her voice.''All I know of my past is, a feeling of sadness..which I can't explain...''

''Silly goose...'' Dagran teased her gently, and ruffled her chocolate locks.'' No matter what happens, I'll be here.''

''How can you say that?'' She asked him, with a confused glint in her eyes.'' Someone told me never to make promises you don't know if you can keep.''

''This one I can keep, as long as I'm alive.'' Dagran smirked confidently, and took her hand. He dragged her over to the lone apple tree, and removed a lock of his hair. He showed it to her, before putting it in a small pouch.'' I know you always leave things behind when you go, but you always remember things happening here. I will lay this pouch here, in the small hole in the trunk so you can find it.''

''But how?'' She tried to speak, but was interrupted. He took a lock of her hair and placed it together with his, in the small leather pouch. Then he took her hand, and simply gave her a reassuring smile.''What are you doing?''

''I have been told to that I have low aptitude for magic. But there is one spell that I've learned that hunters from this village use.'' Dagran spoke while he interlaced her fingers with his, so the small pouch rested between their hands.''Now close your eyes and think of leaves and how they blow in the wind.''

Lilly did as she was told, and closed her eyes. In her mind leaves took form, and they danced in a gentle breeze. She felt warm tingling sensation slowly filling her body, as the images of the leaves got stronger.

''Now simply activate the power you should be feeling inside and think of me while saying: I summon leaves to whisper in winds'' He instructed her calmly, while he watched as her brow furrow in concentration.'' Yes, that's it! I can feel your presence.''

Lilly smiled when he did the same, and she could feel his presence inside her mind. She felt empty when it disappeared, but more questions aroused in her. She opened her eyes and found him smiling at her in triumph.'' That's amazing, but I still don't get how this will keep your promise.''

''When doing this, I can feel where you are.''Dagran informed her as a matter of fact, and crossed his arms in front of his chest.'' This spell can even transfer messages, but I have too little magic in me, so this is all I can do.''

''So all I have to do is, return here and do this spell?'' Lilly asked hesitantly, to confirm she understood him right. When he nodded his head, she gave him one of her warmest smiles.'' So you'll be my knight and come to my rescue? Even if I should just call because I want to see you?''

''That's right! I will always be here for you.'' Dagran said seriously, and took her hand in his.'' If by some reason I'm not with you when you return. Call for me and I shall come. If you come here, I'll find you. I promise..''

''You're the best!''Lilly exclaimed happily, and threw her arms around him in a tight hug. She smiled when she heard his nervous little laugh, and she knew he was embarrassed. She cocked her head to the side, and glanced up into his face.''The same goes for you, Dagran. I will come if you call, as long as I can feel the spell that is..''

''You can't make promises like that, it's the guy who saves the girl, remember?'' Dagran said with a devious smirk adorning his lips.''Oh, wait! You can't remember, that's too bad.''

''I never said I'd save your mean ass anyhow!'' Lilly immediately shot back, and pushed him away from her. She stuck out her tongue, making him chuckle.''I promise, so there! Take it or leave it!''

''Oi! I was only teasing..''Dagran replied with a playful wink, as he held out his hand to her.''Come on, we got to seal the promise, or it won't be valid.''

Lilly laid her hand in his, and sealed their promise. Their eyes met, and they exchanged a playful smile. A bond had existed between them from the start, but both knew this promise meant something more. It was not a bond between friends, but of best friends that would last for a lifetime.

* * *

** Later the same day:**

The knights had been to the De'Winter house, while the two children had been away. All preparations had been made, and the family would leave the village the following day. Sleepy grove was not far from the great castle grounds. The house they were to move to, lay deeper in the woods, where they could be under the protection of their Empress watchful eyes.

The village had been warned, and knights were going to arrive soon. The Empress took the threatening letter her loyal subordinates received seriously, and wished to protect the village. It had started as a simple letter from a man interested in horses. When Falk had replied, and politely explained that all horses he bred was for the people he worked for, things took a turn for the worse. The messages being sent became more demanding and threatening.

The knights that had come to transport the family's things, had come bearing bad news. Several nobles had started a small uprising, in hopes of gaining more power. That meant that war had once again broken out within the Empire. Their ruler was doing everything she could to quell the conflicts swiftly, but had sent out word for people to be on their guard until things settled.

Falk was standing behind the curtain of his children's bedroom. He signalled for Lilly to crawl down behind the small space between Mira's bed and the brown wall. He reached over to blow out the candle before hiding it, and watched as Mira crawled into her position on Dagran's bed.

''Remember to fake the tears, Mira..''He whispered to her, before he ducked behind the curtain. His blue eyes locked onto Lilly, and he nodded his head. She covered herself with a brown blanket which made her blend in perfectly against the wall.''Now everyone let's wait for our prey...''

Melian just smiled at her husband when he winked at her. She turned to look at her son, who walked into the kitchen. He closed the front door behind him, and walked over to the open fire. He threw down the stack of wood, before he turned to his mother.''Thank you, honey. Could you maybe check on Mira? She's afraid of something again..'' She told him, and turned her back to him.

''Not this again! Why can't Dad, or Lilly do it?'' Dagran shot back annoyed, and scratched the back of his head. He regretted speaking when his mother whirled around, her index finger pointed at him. He knew what long reprimand was in store for him if he did not act fast.''Never mind, forget it! Of course I'll check on her..''

Dagran quickly bolted across the kitchen, and into his bedroom. He found his sister sitting on his bed, with tear filled eyes. Her black hair was tousled and she clutched her teddy bear tightly.''What is it now, Mira?'' He calmly asked, trying to not sound irritated.

''I saw something behind my bed...''Mira whispered breathlessly, her finger pointing to the corner. Her eyes left the corner, to briefly look into her brother's annoyed golden eyes.

''It's probably just some bugs...''Dagran muttered as he walked over to her bed. He looked into the corner and saw nothing out of the ordinary. He heard his sister whimper pathetically, and decided to humour her. He climbed onto the bed, and rested his hands on the headboard as he leaned forward.''Let me take a close look...''

''Booo—'' Lilly started to shout, but was interrupted by her mouth colliding with his. She had not anticipated how close he would be, and her lips fell smack against his. Both of them stared into each others eyes for a few seconds, before pulling back.''Wh-wh-wha..what are you doing?''

''What I'm a doing? What are you doing jumping out like that!?''Dagran immediately shot back, as he scrambled off the bed, and collided with Lilly who jumped out from the corner. They both fell tumbling to the floor in a tangle of limbs.''Why are you over here now!?''

Falk came crashing down on the floor from laughter. Mira snorted when trying not to laugh too loud. Melian had tears in her eyes, when trying to contain her giggling as she crouched down to help the two blushing kids.''You handled that way better than we thought, sweetie..'' Melian spoke though fits of laughter, her eyes resting on her daughter.

'' Dagran got true loves first kiss!'' Melian asked happily, as she pointed at her brother. At hearing his sister's exclamation, his face got even more red.''Will they marry like in my stories, mama?''

''Shut up, Mira!'' Dagran shouted angrily, and scrambled up on his feet. When he was about to glare at his parents something outside the window caught his eye. Warm flames danced outside, the heat enveloping a cottage's roof.''A house is on fire!''

Falk and Melian immediately sobered up, and no traces of laugh lingered in their faces. Falk bolted up onto his feet, and rushed out into the kitchen. Melian picked up Mira, and gestured to the two older children to go into the kitchen.

''The village is under attack...'' Falk stated from his spot by the window. His handmade bow rested in his right hand, and his quiver was strapped onto his back. A short sword hung from the sword belt strapped around his slim hips. Gone was the loving and playful father, and in his place stood the village's most skilled hunter.'' Take your spear, my darling...''

Melian only nodded her head, and walked over to the fireplace. She reached up, and extracted her black spear. When she turned around once again she saw Falk kissing each child's cheek. She looked as Falk strapped a quiver onto Dagran's back, and handed him his spare bow. She knew then and there, how serious the situation was. When he reached her, she simply wrapped her arm around him.'' I love you...'' She spoke barely above a whisper.

''and I, you..''Falk calmly responded, with his eyes locked on her face. He stepped back from his wife, and ran towards the door. Just before he opened it, he looked over his shoulder at his family.'' I will draw their attention, you four run towards the forest. Use the back door, and run across the meadow!''

The front door burst open, and Falk stormed out. He released arrow after arrow, skilfully slaying his targets. He thought only of his family's security, at that moment. Melian quickly guided her children out the back door, and there she met the village's midwife. Her hazel eyes observed that several knights where running in their direction.

''Winifred, please take the children and run for the forest!'' Melian instructed the older woman. She noticed the panicked look in Dagran's eyes, but she knew she had to stay behind. The most important thing was getting the children to safety.'' Dagran go with her and don't stop until your safe, promise me?''

I'll get them out, count on me.'' Winifred calmly vowed, as picked up Mira in her arms.''Please escape when you got the chance...Melian.''

''But, Mother!'' Dagran started to protest, but was interrupted by his mother. She placed a kiss on his mouth, and shoved him towards Lilly. The girl quickly caught on, she grabbed his hand, and dragged him behind. His eyes were locked on his mother face, and he watched as she mouthed three words.''I love you too, mother!''

Melian blinked away her tears, as she swung her spear with his son's words echoing in her mind. She skilfully rammed it though her first attacker's body. When withdrawing the spear from the man's chest, she leaped to the side avoiding a enemy sword. She slowly backed away, and swung her spear in a circular motion, to keep her two enemies away. They were both taller and stronger than her, which made it even more important that she did not engage them too closely.

* * *

Dagran ran behind Lilly, and the midwife. His hand was still firmly clutched around his best friend's warm hand. Tears stung his eyes, but he fought them away. He had a job to do, he had to get away so his little sister was safe. He heard footsteps behind him, and knew he must act fast. He let go of Lilly's hand, and turned his back to his companions.

''Someone is coming! I'll stall them, take my sister to safety..'' Dagran ordered the midwife, as he reached for an arrow. He gently placed it against the wood, and took aim. He noticed they were just beside the apple tree by the creek.''I will follow! Now go, lady!''

''All right, but don't do anything foolish...''Winifred stated, as she did as the young De' Winter wanted. She kept running towards the darkened forest, never looking back.

''Dagran, don't leave me too!'' Mira cried sadly, and fought against the older woman who held her. She looked over Winifred's shoulder, and looked at her brother's smiling face. Her dark blue eyes were clouded by tears, and she felt warmth spread though her small body. His smile was the last thing she saw, before her eyes closed.

''Go with her, Lilly...'' Dagran coldly told his best friend, as he awaited their pursuer. He smirked when she wrapped her arms around his stomach. Something she often did when having bad dreams. She rested her forehead against his back, and tightened her grip.''All right, but run if things get bad?''

Just when she was about to respond, two figures came running towards them. Dagran let out a sigh of relief when seeing that it was his parents. Behind them came five knights, four on foot and one on a horse. He took aim, and released one arrow. It flew through the air, and landed square in the head on one of the running knights. He felt a pang of guilt when seeing the body slam to the ground, but forced those thoughts aside.

''Didn't we ask you to flee!?'' Melian angrily shouted, as she reached the two children. Her tone of voice got through to them, and they both ran towards the apple tree, for shelter. She barely had time to register that her son was hidden once more, before she had to raise her spear in defence.''Damn you filthy dog-''

Falk had just struck down a knight, when he turned around to see his wife last moments in life. His eyes widened as he saw the knight on the horse throw a rope around his her neck. He pulled her harshly to the ground, before throwing the end of the rope onto a thick tree branch. Falk grabbed for an arrow, only to realise that he had non left. His eyes locked with Melian's, and they never broke eye contact, until the life from her eyes died out.

''Melian!'' Falk screamed, as he saw his wife hang from the tree. He bolted forward in a blind rage, decapitating a man as he passed him. Blood splattered as the head was cut off, and before he could blink he fell doubled over from pain. Tears ran from his eyes, as he fell to the ground, blood flowing from the wound on his chest. His dark blue eyes, stared at his beautiful wife. Her spear glided from her hand, and her hair blew gently in the wind. Her lifeless hazel eyes stared out into nothingness, a stare that tore his soul apart.

''Nooooo!'' Dagran screamed heartbroken, as he bolted up onto his feet. With tears flowing from his hazel eyes, he released several arrows. The first arrow hit his father's killer in the heart, and the second one flew towards the man on the horse. It graced his nose, and the man turned towards him, revealing his cruel eyes. Blood flowed from the cut, but it was too dark to see his face. He was dragged down onto the ground, again before the knight spotted him.

''Dagran...we go to stay hidden..'' Lilly whispered anxiously, and managed to hold him still. She hugged him close, and held him while he cried against her chest. She heard more men approaching on horses, and she tightened her hold on him. Tears also flowed from her eyes, as her crimson eyes locked onto Falk's still form.

''Nice work, captain!'' A man chuckled merrily.''To bad we could not had any fun with her before she died..''

''We killed a woman with a child not far from her. We set them of fire, just like the village.'' Another man reported, with a hint of pride in his voice.''We took all the horses we could find, from De'winters stables.''

''Good work, men!'' The captain praised his subordinates and chuckled hearing the good news.'' This ought to teach other villages not to refuse requests when a knight asks for it. If that bastard Falk had sold some horses to me, then this could have been avoided.''

''You sure showed him, captain!'' His men said before breaking out into laughs.

''Look, torches! It's the Imperial knights, we better retreat!'' A panicked man exclaimed, which ended all jokes and laughter.

''You go on ahead, I have to find a rat that's hiding...'' The captain's voice could be heard not far from the two childrens hiding place.''Can't leave any witnesses, can I?''

Lilly's eyes widened from fright, and she felt Dagran tense in her arms. She quickly made up her mind, and took up a thick tree branch. She gently untangled herself from her friend, and their eyes met briefly, before she hit him on the head. Her eyes never left his as she saw them fight to stay conscious.'' I'm sorry, but I couldn't allow them to kill you too...''

Dagran felt anger and pain surge though him. He fought with all his might to stay awake, but to no avail. He felt Lilly kiss his forehead, and heard her whispered words. The last thing he saw before darkness took him was his friend getting caught by the knights, and her screams rang in his ears as he fainted.

* * *

Raindrops awoke the young De'Winter boy. His long lashes fluttered open, and the first sight he saw was his mother. Tears immediately welled in his hazel depths at seeing her lifeless body dangling from the tree. He ignored the pain that surged though his mind, as he rose onto his feet.

''Mother...'' Dagran whispered weakly, as he drew his dagger from his belt. With trembling hands, he cut the rope and watched as her body slumped down on the moist grass.

''Da...gran?'' A weak voice spoke from behind him.

''Father!?'' Dagran exclaimed and ran to his fathers side. He sank to his knees, and took his father's bloody hand between his. His father was deathly pale, and his breathing was shallow. His hunters armour was slashed open, and drenched in blood.''You need help...I—''

''No, it's no use..'' Falk painfully whispered, and smiled up at his son's face. He lifted his free hand, and gently laid it against Dagran's cheek.''It's too late, I've lost too much blood...''

''No...you can't leave me too!'' Dagran cried against his father's hand. His whole body trembled while sobs escaped his lips.''I'm sorry! I couldn't keep my promise...they are all gone...everyone...''

''Shhh, my darling boy...'' Falk murmured sadly, as his own tears flowed from his eyes. He felt so hopeless. He did not want to leave his son all alone. He did not want to imagine his son being left alone, to fend for himself.'' I'm the one who's sorry. I'm sorry that I can't see you grow up into the fine man I know you'll become. I was afraid that this would happen, I regret that I did not act fast enough. I did however prepare some things if something like this would happen. The Empress will help you, she has been forewarned. Go to our house deep in the woods...and you'll find what you need.''

''I will do as you ask...'' Dagran whispered sorrowfully, as his father brushed away some tears with his cold thumb.

''For our...family, you've got to... live.'' Falk spoke seriously, as he hugged his son to his chest. He ran his fingers though his son's brown locks. He tried to show him all the love he felt for him, so it could last for a lifetime. When Dagran lifted his head, he was pulled down. Falk gently placed a kiss on his son's trembling lips, and gave him a warm smile.''You will be my living legacy, promise to always stay true to yourself...I love you never forget that...''

''I love you too!'' Dagran cried, and hugged his father. He buried his head in the crook of his father's neck. He savoured the last hug he would ever receive from his father, and burned the feeling into his mind.''I promise you that I will never stray from being myself...''

''Now, help me over to your mother...''Falk spoke painfully, as he barely managed to sit up. With the help of his son, he walked over to his wife. He gently removed the rope around her neck, and took her stiff body into his arms. He leaned his back against the tree trunk, and cradled her body between his legs. He closed her eyes, and pressed his lips to her forehead.''Finally..together...like it..should..be..''

Dagran let out a heartbreaking scream, as he watched his father take his last breath. He screamed up at the sky, pouring all his pain in his cries. Raindrops kept falling from the sky, slowly washing away blood from the the many victims that lay dead in the once peaceful village.

* * *

Hours later the rain had stopped, and all traces of blood had disappeared. Only a handful people had survived the brutal raid against Sleepy Grove. The village had been burned to the ground, and the survivors had buried all people who could be found that had not perished in the flames.

Not one of them had said a word to the young man, who had had lost his whole family. They understood the pain he was in, but something in his eyes stopped them from approaching him. They watched as he had returned to the village, to gather his few belongings and a shovel. Before they left the ruined village to seek help, they had last seen him dig his parents grave by the apple tree.

Dagran looked down on his parents laying in their grave. He had dug for what had felt forever, and then laid his parents next to each other. Tears welled up once more, as he looked down on the two person that he loved most in the world. They looked peaceful, like they were sleeping, and his mother hair laid like a blanket beneath them.

He picked up his sister's flowers he had taken from her garden, and spread it across their bodies. Then he took the dress his mother made for Lilly, and gently laid it over them. Before he closed their final resting place, he withdrew his dagger from his belt. With one quick swoop he cut off his long hair, and let it fall into the grave. _Rest in peace: mother, father, Mira and...Lilly...I'll never forget you..._

''If by some miracle I can set things right, I will get everything back one day.'' Dagran coldly spoke his promise, as he watched his hair gently land on top of Lilly's dress. He brushed away his tears, and took one final look on his parent's faces.'' If not then, I vow that I won't rest until you all are avenged...''

**The promises made that day, was the start of Dagran's dark path. His life had been torn apart, and his heart broken. The young boy's hardships had just begun, and the path he walked on would someday make him spiral out of control.  
**


	4. Chapter 3: The Fairy Of The Forest

**Authors notes:** Hello everyone! I'm not dead, nor have I stopped writing.  
I've just been busy with Dragon age, school, sickness and other boring stuff. I did however make it extra long so I hope it will make up for the long wait ^_^

But, let's not linger here, you have some reading to do!  
Thank you my loyal readers, for the support you show me. It really helps and boost me to keep writing and challenging myself.

* * *

**12 and a half years have passed since that tragic day, when Sleepy Grove was attacked. Many things have happened to Dagran in these long years. He had been forced to live alone at first, and he had to learn the hard way how cold and cruel the world was. His life had become better when coming across a boy with a similar background.**

**He and Zael quickly became friends and started a mercenary group. Many companions were lost along the way, but the four that stayed with them became family. Together they travelled the world, helping people and to find a place to belong. Fate brought them to Lazulis Island, where they were dragged into a war.**

**The power of the Outsider was the source of the problems they faced. In the end Zael became a champion of the Outsider, while Zangurak king of the Gurak held the other part of the power. Dagran finally found the person he had been searching for, the man who commanded the knights that destroyed his village. While the mercenary group worked to aid Zael, they failed to notice Dagran's problems.**

**He managed to extract revenge, but at a cost. His behaviour had created a rift in his friendship with his dear companions. After feeling let down by his best friend, he walked his own path. A path that eventually lead him to madness. He was lured in by the Outsider of rage, and succumbed to it, loosing his mind.**

**In the end, he was defeated by the people who had been his family. Dagran decided then and there, that it was the end of that chapter in his life. He faked his own death and managed to escape via another route. He fled the Island and came back to the mainland. Still weak from battle, he collapsed from exhaustion.**

**Fate once again intervened and this time lent a helping hand. Dagran was found by four people who took care of him. He recovered and they have stayed with him ever since. Life was looking better and he had never felt so at peace. This peace only lasted for a short while because fate had other plans in store for him...**

**Chapter 3: The Fairy Of The Forest.**

Rain dripped quietly around the man shrouded in shadows. The streets were quiet except for the noise coming from the town bar. When the moonlight peaked through the clouds, a pair of golden eyes gleamed in the dark alley. In the intense gaze shone determination and a will of steel.

He stood with his back pressed against the cold stone wall. His dark brown hair went down just below his shoulders which was covered by a black assassin hoodie. He donned a long black leather coat, adorned with small crimson details. Tight black leather pants covered his legs, and he wore black low heeled boots. Everything covering his body was in perfect harmony with the shadows he hid in.

The bar door opened, and out came a man in his late thirties. He was a round man, with short blonde hair. He was short, and nothing positive could be said about his appearance. Just by looking at his clothes, one could tell that he was of noble birth. From the high quality shoes, up to his silk shirt everything about him oozed wealth. With that wealth often came arrogance, and this man was one of the worst scum at court.

Andrew Kennington was a man who took what he wanted, never caring about who he hurt. His day had started like it always did. He got out of bed, ignoring the poor woman who was his wife, and quickly left to meet his one of his mistresses. He enjoyed making people miserable and he liked to feel powerful. Something many women had been aware of, on different occasions. His greatest mistake was to double cross a person who held greater power than him.

The man in the shadows lips curled into a devious smirk, as his prey past him. He gently pushed off against the wall, and quietly followed the drunken man. His feet touched the ground soundlessly, as he crept after the man. With a flick of his wrist, a hidden blade unsheathed itself from within his sleeve. The sharp tip was sharp enough to instantly kill a man if used in the right way.

The drunk noble Andrew suddenly steered towards a dark alley, completely unaware of him making it easier for his executioner. If he had not been so focused on his own thoughts, he would have heard the light sound coming behind him. He would have heard the small kicking sound that came when the hidden blade was released. Andrew was a conceited being. After winning a few hands of poker, his thoughts was only on the money laying in his pouch.

''Farewell...'' The assassin whispered behind the man. When seeing the man tense, his smirk widened as he sent the man to death's door. One brutal thrust was all that was needed. The hidden blade went though Andrew's neck, and came out through his throat. He simply clenched his fist, and the blade retracted once more. Blood splattered, and Andrew sank to his knees before falling face first onto the muddy ground. The assassin quickly took the money and disappeared into the shadows once more.

* * *

Dagran gently tugged at the reins, making his black stallion halt. Shadow's ears perked from curiosity, and the horse looked back at his master. Dagran in return only patted his companion, and turned his face to the sky. He closed his eyes, allowing the cold rain to pour over him. If one were to look at him, they could of believed it was tears that ran down his cheeks because of the sadness that radiated from him.

When his thick lashes fluttered open, they revealed a set of hazel eyes. His handsome face was the source of many broken hearts. He had thick dark brown hair that was pulled into a half ponytail. Just enough to keep his long hair out of his face. He wore a set of black heavy greaves leather pants, with matching waist cape. A black long sleeved henley covered his upper body, the top buttons where unbuttoned and showed a bit of his chest.

''In the meadow of lilies you all sleep...''He murmured sadly, as looked around the lone meadow. Summer lilies did indeed grow here, enhancing the meadow with their beauty. His heart ached when his hazel eyes landed on the lone apple tree.'' I fulfilled my promise, I avenged you all and I'm finally...home again.''

A gentle wind blew around him, making flower petals dance in the cool air. It almost felt like something otherworldly made the petals swirl around him. It made tears well in his eyes, and goosebumps appear on his arms. Dagran could not tear his eyes from the petals and followed their movements. His eyes widened, when they suddenly swirled around a body laying still in the cold grass.

He could easily see that it was a woman, since no clothes covered the petite body or her dirt covered fair skin. Her skin tone made him think of the story of Snow White, with her snow like skin. Her hair was however not ebony, but a deep chocolate brown that covered her back. A silly though of her looking like a fairy entered his mind, but he quickly dismissed it. He felt his heart skip a beat when his eyes reached her half covered face.''Oh, that's!...''Dagran exclaimed, but the words died on his lips.

Dagran leaped off Shadow, his eyes still locked on her face. _It can't be her!...she's dead._ He kept repeating in his head, as Lilly's smiling face resurfaced in his mind. He reached her within a few seconds, and gently brushed away hair from her face. His breath got caught in his throat, when he gently turned her onto her back. He could not help but to compare their faces, seeing similarities. Worst of all was the strong feeling of hope that came with these memories.''...Lilly..'' He whispered softly and closed his eyes, trying to block the images and feelings his mind conjured.

Her face is identical to Lilly's, as far as he could tell. She had a nasty black eye, and a wound on the side of her head. What made him gasp out loud was the horrendous red wound on her upper body. it's shape was diagonal, and it went from her left shoulder, down between her breasts finally ending by her right hip. It was not a healed wound, since stitches held it together. He heard her shallow breathing, and decided to act quickly. He removed his waist cape, and covered her the best he could. Then he gently scooped her up into his arms, and walked towards Shadow.

''Let's see how fast you can run...'' He spoke softly to his curious horse. He commanded the horse with a special whistle that made the horse lay down. Dagran carefully sat down, and held onto the unconscious woman while gently pulled at the reins. Shadow easily got back onto his feet, and his ears perked up. His master chuckled softly, and patted him while cooing softly to him.''Yes, you are a wonderful boy..good job Shadow.''

Dagran looked down on the woman, wishing he could cover her better from the cold. He hugged her closer, sharing the little warmth he could and urged Shadow into a gallop. The horse tore across the meadow, towards the house deep into the woods. The same house that he and his family had tried to flee to all those years ago. It was the last thing he had left from his past, and he had lived there with his friends since after the battle two years ago.

* * *

**Lazulis Castle:**

Zael sat with his face in his hands, trying to keep his feelings under control. He sat in the late count Arganan's office that was now his own. Everything had been re decorated, and nothing remained from the late count. Pictures of his family and friends adorned the walls, along with other nice art from the Island. Behind his large oak desk, hung Traive. The sword he and Dagran had treasured from their boyhood.

''This can't be happening...''Zael calmly stated, pain evident in his voice.''First Dagran, then...Calista...and now you tell me Lowell is missing?''

''I'm terribly sorry, my lord..no..Zael.''Therius spoke stoically as always, but with concern shining in his steel blue eyes. He stood straight before his ruler, with his hands hanging by his sides clenched into balls. He did not show it, but he felt angry and frustrated.'' We were on our mission, but one day he simply vanished. I searched for him but to no avail...''

Zael let out a frustrated sigh, and straightened up. When his sky blue eyes looked at his friend, they widened in surprise. Therius stood in his usual knight's attire, but it was literally torn apart, and he donned a nasty black eye.'' My god! What happened to you? Are you all right?'' He asked concerned.

''Not what, but who happened to me...would be a more correct assumption.''Therius muttered barely above a whisper. He looked away from his friend, and counted to ten in his head to calm down. His pride had gotten a serious blow, not just by getting beat up, but by letting someone do something to Lowell.

''Syrenne...I'm sorry, I should have realised that.'' Zael calmly apologised, and ran a hand through his hair. The feeling of feathers tickling his hand, made him feel more calm. They were a constant reminder of people he held dear and lost, and he took strength in the memories they conjured.'' They broke up, just before you and him left on your mission six months ago, correct?''

''That would be correct, and we all know that it was done in haste, and they regretted it.'' Therius answered a bit annoyed, when he remembered Lowell's constant whining about their breakup. The pair had gotten into a fight, while under the influence of alcohol. As always it had gone out of hand, and they had both said things they did not meant. Next day Lowell had in anger agreed to take on a mission, and had disappeared the same day.''Which I have been constantly reminded of on this trip...''

''I'll talk with Syrenne. You have done nothing wrong, it's not your fault Lowell is missing...'' Zael spoke tiredly, as he rose onto his feet.''Before he disappeared..did you manage to find any clues?''

''I am truly sorry, but no.'' Therius answered truthfully, but noticed the sad look that swept over Zael's face. He knew he was bad at comforting people, so he simply laid his hand on his friend's shoulder.

''I see...''Zael coldly spoke, and walked past the dishevelled knight. With a few strides he reached the door, and he looked over his shoulder before walking out. On the wall hung a portrait of himself and Calista. It was done right after their wedding. They only got one year together as man and wife, but it was the happiest year in his life.'' I thank you for your efforts, please get some well deserved rest...''

Therius watched with a heavy heart, as his friend and lord walked out. He felt responsible even though it was not his fault. He had returned to the main continent, and taken on the job to train knights. When the news of Lady Calista's passing reached him, he immediately travelled back to Lazulis Island. Something was amiss and he intended to find out what.

* * *

Dagran slowed Shadow down when they reached the deeper parts of the Sleepy woodlands. With a gentle tug, he managed to make his stallion walk at a normal walking pace. The tight trees sheltered them from the downpour and for that he was grateful, since the woman in his arms was cold as ice.

''Please..don't hurt..me'' A soft voice broke the silence.

Dagran felt her shift in his lap, and one small hand came to rest on his chest. He looked down and noticed her stare up at him. Her lip trembled from cold and her eyes were filled with fright. When his hazel eyes met hers, he almost gasped aloud. Her eyes were red, like rich burgundy wine and shaped just like the girl he kept locked in his heart who's eyes were of the color crimson.

''Please...I beg of you...don't hurt me.'' She whispered with a broken voice. Her begged him, as he understood his silence scared her further.

''You do not need to fear me, I only wish to help you..'' Dagran softly replied, his voice hoarse from fighting his emotions. He offered her a small smile, as he felt her relax into him. Her hand does not however leave his chest. It rested over his beating heart and he wonderd if she could feel how wildly it beat.'' Would you consider me intrusive, if I ask what happened to you and what your name is?''

Her eyes relaxed and she seemed to hesitate before answering as if she was deep in thought. The hand resting on his chest suddenly fisted his shirt tightly. Her long eyelashes fluttered in a series of blinks, while her lips form a line.'' I...I wish I could answer, but I can't remember anything...aside from sadness. Everything is blank...aside from some odd feelings here and there...'' She whispers softly, but steadily and he believed her.

Dagran hid his surprise at her words, with a simple nod of his head. He cannot help himself, but the nagging feeling of hope resurfaced inside his heart. He pushed it away because he knew that this young woman is younger than what his Lilly would be. His thoughts abruptly stopped when he heard a whimpering sound from her, as Shadow jumped over a fallen tree.'' I know you're in pain and I will help you when we arrive at my home..'' He kindly told her, while manoeuvring the horse through some thick bushes.

''Thank you...mister.'' She gently spoke, and relax in his arms. Her burgundy eyes gaze up at him, admiring his face. She does not remember seeing a more handsome man in her life. Eyebrows that are perfectly shaped that rests above impossibly long eye lashes that frames the most beautiful eyes she has ever seen. Eyes that roam the forest like a predator reminded her of a cat. A nose that at first sight seem out of place and feminine, but compliments his otherwise wild looks. His cheekbones and chin compliments each other and his perfectly shaped lips completes his handsome face. His dark brown hair and sideburns reminds her of dark chocolate, while the winged tattoo takes away those thoughts by giving him a dangerous edge.

''Dagran's my name. Mister makes me sound so old, do I look that old to you?'' He asked with mirth laced in his voice, to keep her thoughts off her pain. He heard a most delightful sound, as a small giggle passed her lips.'' Ouch! I take that as a yes...''

''How..silly..you are...'' She whispered weakly, as her eyes fluttered close and her body lax.

''Oi! You've got to stay awake until I treat that head wound.'' Dagran said seriously and gently shook her awake. He received a weak nod of her head, as she tried to straighten up again. He let out a sigh of relief, as his house finally comes into view. With a gentle nudge with both his heels in his stallion's side, he manages to get Shadow to gallop the last stretch.''Only a few more minutes, then you can rest all you'll like..''

''That sounds...so good.'' She murmured weakly, and pressed her shivering body closer to his.

Dagran steered Shadow towards the large open stable doors, where light from the lanterns gently illuminates the ground. He knew it was late and he hoped his stableman Darius is still awake. Shadow's steps seem to lighten when he saw the bucket of apples near his booth. With a low chuckle, he allowed his stallion to gorge on some while he dismounted.

His feet barely touched the ground before her body glides of the horse. Quickly he shots forth to catch her, and a gasp of pain left her. His waist cape fell to the ground, and her long hair spread across her naked form. Her face landed on his chest while her feet dangled from the ground, as his hands laid firmly on her waist holding her flush against him. When he set her down, he noticed how she went slack and he tilted her head back, gently touched her cheeks.''Oi, Oi! Stay awake, Oi can you hear me!?'' He shouted with worry in his voice.

''I can hear you, no need to shout..whatever that oi means..'' She muttered tiredly, and reached up with a hand to cover one of his. Her eyelids fluttered open once more and a tired smile formed on her lips.'' It's odd...I feel safe enough to fall asleep and you could do whatever you'd like with me, but I feel that I can trust you...because you somehow feel familiar...silly..right?''

''Foolish maybe, but not silly.'' Dagran spoke with a devious smirk adorning his face. With one quick movement, he snatched a blanket from behind him and covered her. Then he scooped her up into his arms again and walked out towards his house.'' I feel the same way, and it feels like I've known you for years. It feels natural to help you..''

Dagran said a quiet hello to his stableman who he met outside, before walking through the oak doors to his house. He fumbled slightly in the dark, before he managed to set her down in an armchair. He quickly lit several candles around the house before he once again returned to carry his guest towards the bathroom. He kept humming on a song, to keep her awake as he moved around to get the necessary things to treat her wounds, and prepare a bath.

She swayed slightly on the chair she sat on. Her burgundy eyes watched lazily as he poured water in a white porcelain basin. His slender fingers closed around a flask standing on a shelf above him. Gently he poured a few drops in the warm water. Her eyes blinked tiredly, and as she fought to stay awake while he dipped a clean cloth in the water.''That singing ain't working any more...'' She murmured drowsy.

'' And here I thought I sang so nicely... how you wound me, girly'' Dagran teased her, as he knelt in front of her. He met her tired gaze and smiled warmly when noticing how a deep blush appeared across her cheeks when he removed the blanket. With careful and deliberate movements he gently started to clean her chest. With gentle hands he caressed the cloth along her wounds, and relived her fair skin of the dried blood and dirt.'' This reminds me of a funny story that happened a long, long time ago..''

''Oh? Not the first time you rescued a confused and filthy girl in the middle of nowhere.''She teased him back, which earned her a hearty chuckle.

''A bit unclean I agree, but a little fairy can never be filthy.'' He spoke with mirth radiating from his hazel eyes, and a warm smile tugging at his lips.'' But no, I don't tend to rescue women in distress. But, I do have a knack for being in middle of awkward situations, especially around women.''

''Now you're being silly again..''She whisper embarrassingly and when she felt his hand on her breast, she avoided looking at him. She felt the warm cloth on her cool skin, and his hand respectfully leave her chest, as soon as it was clean.''Would you mind...telling me the story?''

''Me, silly? Never! I cannot tell a joke if my life depended on it.'' Dagran told her while dipping the cloth in the water again. He gently took hold of her chin, and laid the cloth against her head wound, before he started cleaning it.'' But I'm rather good at talking, so a story is what I shall tell you.''

_After a completed job, the mercenary group stumbled into the tavern they stayed at. They looked worse for ware and in various stages of beaten up. Their leader and the young fire mage only sported a few bruises, but the rest of them looked trashed. The young healer who prided herself with looking respectable, was covered in mud. Her hands were bandaged and her cloths torn. The flirt and ladies man of the group leaned heavily onto the fire mage. Several bandages covered his neck, where a nasty wound must rest since the bandages were bloody. The group's drunkard was covered in blood and was sporting a sour face. She was helping the limping young man called Zael, who also sported several bruises._

_''All right, good job everyone!'' Dagran encouraged his flock, as he dumped his burden down onto a chair. His eyes met Mirania's blue ones, and he returned the grateful smile he found on her face.'' This job earned us a good penny, and we can finally relax and heal up for a while.''_

_''Hear..hear!'' Lowell proclaimed happily, at his leaders words. A tankard already firmly clasped in his hand, and a contented grin in place.'' Let's celebrate and drown our pains in a nice set of drinks!''_

_''Since when have you had ever had a reason to drink until you deck?'' Yurick calmly stated, but accepted the small tankard of ale.'' You'd probably drink even on your own deathbed...''_

_''That's no way to speak to your elders...'' Lowell immediately teased the young man, with a faked hurt expression on his face.'' You need to lighten up a bit, mate.''_

_''Perhaps you should set a better example, then?'' Mirania softly countered, earning a chuckle from Zael who collapsed on the chair next to her._

_''and stop whoring..'' Zael muttered into his own drink, ignoring the shocked expression on Lowell's face._

_Syrenne was oddly quiet, which immediately caught Yurick's interest. On a normal day she would jump at a chance to bitch on their rowdy companion. His sharp ice blue eye observed her closely, and found her to look quite ill. She looked hot and sweaty, and they way she stood was ridiculous, with her bottom angled in a odd way.''Are you...feeling unwell, Syrenne?'' He calmly asked her, noticing how her body tensed._

_''Syrenne?'' Dagran asked concerned, as she refused to look up from the floor. When Mirania moved to her side, she looked even more discomforted.''What's wrong?''_

_Mirania stood beside her female companion, her dark blue eyes filled with concern. A strong, bloodied hand clasped around the mage's delicate neck. With a gentle tug, Syrenne leaned down and whispered something to the other woman. A blush formed beneath the few drops of blood splattered across her cheeks._

_''Oh, my!'' Mirania exclaimed with wide eyes, and a hand flying up to her mouth.'' That is indeed...problematic..to say the least.''_

_''Oi! What the hell is going on!?'' Dagran snaped angrily, banging his fist against the wooden table. Making the three other men jump in their seats._

_''Well...you see..um..'' Mirania started to speak, but did not seem to find the right words.'' She has sustained an injury that I can heal, but with my hands in their current condition..I cannot treat it properly before I heal it.''_

_''So? Can't she or someone else treat it?'' Zael asked tentatively, having sobered up from his tired daze.''What could possible that bad-''_

_''Oh, for bloody sakes! When I saved eye patch before, I got my ass full of poisoned needles!'' Syrenne barked out through gritted teeth. Her whole body tense from anger and her lips formed in a firm line. Her forest green eyes staring into the wall._

_''Oh...'' Zael and Yurick exclaimed barely above a whisper, while Dagran kept silent, but with a sympathy shining in his eyes._

_''Is that all? I'll me more than happy to help you out!'' Lowell exclaimed happily, looking like a cat licking whipped cream from it's nose._

_''The hell you are, you bloody sod!'' Syrenne snapped out from her embarrassed state. Her green eyes flashed angrily promising pain to anyone who dared mock her.'' It will have to be Dagran. He is the only one I trust not to act like a moron...''_

_''Me!?'' Dagran shouted in surprise, as his eyes landed on her. The pleading look on her face, and the uncertain frail gaze she gave him sealed the deal. He could not refuse her when she offered such rare display of trust for a man.'' All right, I will do it..''_

A cheerful giggle passed her lips, which brought him back to the present. With a flick of his wrist, the wash cloth landed in the basin which now contained dirty and bloody water. He quickly inspected his handiwork, and was pleased with the results of his low level healing spell had accomplished. Her wounds had closed, and he had removed the stitches from her long gash. Only a angry red line was left, that would fade in time. Her bruises and head wound was also looking much better, but he knew she would still be in pain. That was something his skill level could not erase.

''Now let's clean the rest of you, so you can get some rest, eh?'' Dagran said and gently picked her up from the chair, and slid her down into the warm bath. He smiled when she closed her eyes, as the warm water enveloped her cold body.'' Your hair will prove to be a formidable foe...''

''I'm sorry to be of such trouble..'' She said looking into his face, which was only a few inches away. Gently she started to scrub the dirt from her body, with a clean wash cloth. Her burgundy eyes watch as he poured liquid soap into the palm his hands, and worked it into a lather. Her muscles relax when feeling his hands in her hair, and she cannot help but to think it was a lovely feeling, despite the pain she is in.'' What happened after you agreed to help your friend?''

''Think nothing of it just focus on getting better.'' He spoke calmly, while his hands moved through her long tresses. In the corner of his eye, he saw her quietly clean herself. His eyes snapped back to her hair, feeling both foolish and disgusted that he could not keep his eyes from wandering.'' Let's see, where was I? Ah, yes...''

_Dagran managed to manoeuvre Syrenne up the stairs, and into her and Mirania's bedroom. He felt how tense she was, and he tried to act as normal as he could, despite the situation being far from normal. He let her get undressed while he quickly got the supplies he needed from the bathroom. When he returned, he found laying on her stomach on the oak table in the middle of the room._

_''Just my bloody luck...'' Syrenne muttered embarrassedly, as she felt him put down some things on a chair next to her. Shyly she looked over her shoulder and saw him pour some potion in a small bowl of water. His expression was of completely calm, but she noticed the tiny sweat drops on his forehead.'' For what it's worth...thank you.''_

_''Don't thank me yet, Syrenne. We don't yet know if I'll live though this.'' Laughed Dagran nervously. _

_''I trust you, that's all I need to know..'' Came a low growl from the dual swords woman._

_Dagran took a deep breath, as he slumped down on the worn chair behind her. One look at her bloody unmentionables, had him cursing lady luck in his mind. He took hold of her light blue underwear and slid them down, and cut them to pieces. He almost groaned aloud when seeing her bottom. There were 20 wooden needles embedded across her buttocks. The skin swollen and already showed signs of being infected._

_''How bad is it?'' Syrenne asked anxiously, and her voice filled with embarrassment. Before she could even blink stinging pain made her cry out loud. The smell of strong alcohol filled the air, and she understood it was the source of her burning pain.'' You damn git! You could at least given me a bloody warning, before pouring that shit over my arse!''_

_''Drink..'' He simply ordered her and put the bottle to her lips. He poured the strong whiskey down her throat before she could even react. When the bottle was empty he tossed it aside, and sat down again.''Now, brace yourself..''_

_''Arghhh! For fuck's sake!'' Syrenne swore aloud, with her hands digging into the wooden legs of the table. Her eyes began watering as the searing pain hit her, again and again. A few tear drops fell from her eyes, every time he pulled out a needle.''I'm never taking a hit for someone else again...FUCK THAT HURTS!''_

_''Captain! Don't be too rough on her now!''Lowell's voice could be heard from outside the door.''A woman needs a gentle touch!''_

_''If you want your pay, then you better go downstairs or face the consequences.'' Dagran firmly told their companion outside the door._

_''If you don't keep yer damned mouth shut, I'll rip your balls to shreds!''Syrenne barked angrily and hurled a vase against the door for good measure.''I hate that man...''_

_Dagran ignored her angry rant and completely focused on his task. The needles sat semi deep in her skin and every time he got one out a small amount of pus gushed out. That was not a good sign, but he knew Mirania would be able to sort that out later. The easiest ones were out, and he knew the ones left would prove to be a challenge._

_''Hang in there, Syrenne! Only five left..'' He kindly reassured her, as he gently laid a hand on her right buttock. He ignored how she tensed at feeling his hand Because he needed to hold her skin still, as he fought to get hold of the last needles. With swift and precise movements he pulled out the last five, flinching when her swearing became louder.'' And done! I am sorry If I was rough on you..''_

_Syrenne's whole body became slack, at his words and she let out a shaky breath. She vaguely heard him shout Mirania's name, before that stinging pain shot through her again. He had once again dumped whiskey on her ass, to clean the now open wounds. She let out a howl of pain, followed by a sting of her nastiest curses.'' You damned prissy git! I'm gonna beat that pretty boy face into nothing...bloody hell, Dagran!''_

_''You are most welcome..'' Dagran only replied, as he laid a clean cloth against her bottom to keep the blood contained. He dipped his hands in the water to clean them, before he stepped around the table. His hazel eyes met a set of tired forest green eyes, and he could not help but admire her fighting spirit. Out of nowhere, her hand shot out and grabbed his crotch and all he could do was to let out an uncharacteristic yelp.''Oi! Are you mad? What are you doing!''_

_''Oh, my! I'm so sorry..I did not mean to interrupt..'' Mirania exclaimed softly, her blue eyes wide in shock. Both her two friends heads snapped towards her. Her eyes were transfixed on where Syrenne's hand was placed.''Um I thought I was needed, but I can come back?''_

_''Ain't nothing like that! I was just checking if pretty boy here, was like all other swine of his species.'' Syrenne reassured her with a cocky grin plastered onto her face. Her hand fell back to the table, and her eyes met the blushing man before her.'' Thank you Dagran, for ''every thing'' I've got your back...always..''_

_Dagran understood the hidden meaning behind her words. She had always claimed to only trust him, and by showing her respect it had deepened. He bent down, and brushed away the tears on her cheeks, before sauntering out of the room._

Another giggle filled the still bedroom, and it came from the small woman wrapped in blankets. Dagran came walking into the room with some clean clothes for his guest. He held up a simple black top and a pair of his own underwear for her to wear.'' These are nowhere near your size, but it's better than running around in a blanket.'' He told her.

She gave him a tired smile and nodded her head.'' Thank you...for everything.''

''Your welcome..'' He answered with a smile.

She watched him walk slowly towards the door.''Um...I think I need some help with these..''

''Haven't I already imposed too much on your privacy?'' Dagran turned to meet her gaze.

''I think you've seen every thing already..'' She told him with a shy smile.

''As you wish..'' He simply replied, and grabbed hold of his boxer briefs, as she got up on her feet.

A blush still crept onto her cheeks, as he removed the blanket around her body. The admiration she felt for this stranger increased, as he did not let his gaze linger on her body. He knelt down and coaxed the underwear on her, and then pulled the top over her head. With gentle hands, he wriggled her arms into the holes in the top, and stepped back to admire his handiwork.

''Now it's time for you to crawl back into bed.'' Dagran said with a smile on his lips. With one easy movement, he scooped her up in his arms, and tucked her under the covers in his bed.''Goodnight, little fairy..''

''Dagran? What did Syrenne mean by ''every thing''? Was it because you did not react to seeing her.. or me...undressed..'' She asked him curiously, as she looked up into his handsome face.

''Oh, I reacted all right, I'm a man...after all, but I choose not to act on it that's why she thanked me.'' He replied grinning down at her, his eyes filled with mirth and he could not resist teasing her.'' As regarding to you, well that's for me to know and you to wonder.''

She gave him a shy smile, while squeezing his hand.''Thank you...I would not be alive if it was not for you. I promise to repay your kindness.'' She whispered tiredly.

''Think nothing of it.'' Dagran reassured her for the second time that night.'' You are welcome to stay as long as you like, Lilly.''

''Lilly?'' She asked with a confused look on her face.

''You've got to have a name, and it suits you.'' Dagran simply replied, holding his breath, as he watched for any signs of recollection in her eyes. Her lips curled into a bright smile, that once more reminded him of the girl he knew.'' Lilly, the fairy of the forest.''

**Fate had once again intervened in Dagran's life. He knew it was impossible for her to be his Lilly, but he felt drawn to her. He wanted to protect her. Someone had given her those wounds, and he intended to find out who and help her.**

**Who was this mystery girl? Why did she look so much like his childhood friend, and why was he the one who found these two girls? Was there a connection, or was it just chance?**


	5. Chapter 4: Whispers In The Wind

Authors notes: Hello everyone ^_^  
I have updated my profile with some new info regarding updates. If you are interested, then take a quick peek.

As always I wish to thank my readers for the reviews and private messages.  
I wish you all a nice day and happy reading!

* * *

**A few weeks had passed since the night when Dagran found Lilly. She has settled in nicely in his house, but has yet to regain her memory. Her wounds has healed fast, and her presence brought light into his life.**

**Dagran had not been able to introduce her to his best friends. They were in difference parts of the empire on missions. He himself had been forced to leave Lilly alone a few days for mercenary work, but made a speedy return home.**

Chapter 4: Whispers In The Wind.

A harsh wind had swept over the continent. It was the first sign of autumn getting closer, and people were anxious to get their harvests done. Dagran on the other hand loved colder climates, and relished in the thought of it getting cooler outside. He had always been considered odd about that, but that was because no one knew that his family had been killed during the summer.

He had just completed some mercenary work in a nearby town, and was on his ways back home. A smile appeared on his face, as he thought of his home. It had changed drastically the moment that feisty teenager had opened her red eyes the first morning after he found her. The similarities between both Lillys were still uncanny. From their appearance, personality and circumstances, everything was identical.

Dagran missed his four companions, who would soon return from their jobs. He had been very lucky in life with finding good friends. His new pack was like his old one in so many ways. There was the energetic one, the broody one, the flirty one and of course a wise one. Even though he had many good friends in his life, there were three people who had connected with him on a deeper level. There was of course Lilly, or both Lillys in this case, and two of his new friends who he thought of as brothers.

If there was something to be learned from his past mistakes, it was to cherish what you have. He had taken his life with his friends for granted. He had not been contented with what he had, only focusing on how to get revenge and to climb up in the world. He had broken his promise to his father, he had not stayed true to himself, but he would never waver from his true self again. It was thanks to his new friends, they had guided him back to his old self, and stood by him after he told them of his past.

But he was no fool, he knew he was not entirely to blame for what went wrong with his dear old friends. They had depended on him and let him work to better themselves. They had turned their backs on him after Zael turned down knighthood, and they had not once considered him. It was that turn of events that made him make such stupid choices. When looking back on it now, he was ashamed that he let their betrayal cloud his judgement so. True it was because of them it happened, but in the end it was he himself that got him where he ended up, being possessed by the Outsider.

Dagran was glad that they put a stop to his madness, and would always cherish the memories he kept of them. He never once regretted leaving them behind when he turned to a new chapter in his life. Too many things had happened between them, and he did not think he had any part in their lives, nor did he wish them to be part of his. All of them had made their choices, and even if he forgave them and they him, there was still one problem. He did not trust them, they had burnt that bridge when they turned their backs on him and he did not wish to relive that pain again.

The feeling of raindrops on his hands brought him out of his musings. His lips curled into a smile, when seeing how Shadow's ears perked irritatedly. His dear stallion really disliked storms, and he found that oddly cute.'' Don't worry boy, we're soon home again and you'll be spoiled rotten by Lilly.'' Said Dagran with a chuckle.

The sound of Lilly's name seemed to put an extra bounce to the horse's steps, which brought forth another laugh from it's master. Dagran lifted his gaze from the horse and looked around the forest they rode through. The surrounding was as familiar to him, as the alleys in Lazulis city. His thoughts wandered to the young lady living with him, and he indulged in a particular memory that happened not long ago.

_Dagran hesitated on the threshold of the bright clothing store. Many eyes turned towards him and he could not feel more out of place. He had decided to buy some clothes for Lilly, since she could not go around in his all the time. The middle aged woman owning the story sent him a wicked grin, that caused a shiver of dread to run down his spine._

_''Master Dagran! What a lovely surprise, what can I help you with?'' Mrs Emory exclaimed happily, walking towards him with a sickening sway to her plum body.''Shopping clothes for the young lady, you found on the meadow?''_

_''Exactly so, Mrs Emory.'' He replied with a polite smile, and nodded a silent hello to the other ladies in the store.'' Erm...I need clothes for Lilly...could you pick out a selection of things you think she needs?''_

_''Certainly, master Dagran..'' Mrs Emory replied cheerfully and immediately bounced into action. It was amazing how fast her sturdy little body could move around. She suddenly stopped and turned around with a sheepish smile on her face.''Oh, how silly of me! I completely forgot to ask the young lady's measurements..''_

_''Ah, yes...of course.'' He replied a bit awkwardly, having completely forgot to ask or take her measurements.'' She is about this tall, shapely figure and long legs...''_

_Mrs Emory burst out giggling at him, making him run a hand though his hair nervously. She managed to compose herself, and give him a warm understanding smile.'' I meant her other measurements, like bust size, dear..''_

_''Ah...erm..'' Dagran stuttered uncomfortable, while doing a weird outline of a upper body. His hazel eyes not meeting her cheerful sky blue eyes._

_''I have just the thing!'' Mrs Emory cheerfully replied, barely stifling a laugh. She has seen this proud man do and be many things, but embarrassed was not one of them.'' Do you perhaps have a cup size preference?''_

_''A what?!'' Dagran exclaimed angrily, his eyes flaring from her little suggestion. He could not believe she thought him to have done anything to a girl he just met. He squared his shoulders and met her little challenge head on with a sneer plastered onto his face.'' Just to make one thing clear and to crush your little hope of juicy gossip...I do not take advantage of young ladies in my care, like your filthy excuse of a doctor does, or so the talk of town goes..''_

_''I beg your pardon!?'' Mrs Emory exclaimed with a hurt expression on her face.''I don't know what you speak about, but I assure you it's nothing but a vicious lie.''_

_''Then I advise you to keep your thoughts to yourself, and keep that mouth of yours shut..'' Dagran growled dangerously, as he loomed over her. His eyes were formed into golden slits, and his mouth curled in a evil sneer.'' Now back to the matter at hand...I'd guess she is a C.''_

The sound of thunder awakened Dagran from his memories. A smile spread across his face, as he thought about how much money he spent that day. It may have hurt his wallet, but the smile his shopping brought fourth on Lilly's face was worth it. He leaned forward and whispered some compliments in Shadow's ear which made the horse shot forward. Soon they flew across the meadow and darted past trees in their hurry to go back home.

Had his mind not been preoccupied with thoughts of a girl, then he might have seen the hooded man lurking in the shadows of a great pine tree. The man watched as Dagran rode past him, with an evil glint in his dark eyes.'' I'll be damned, he is alive...It seems I can get my revenge after all.'' He sneered in delight.

* * *

**Ariela's Tavern:**

Syrenne ignored the worried look on Ariela's face, as she marched up the stairs. Her heavy footsteps made the floor beneath her feet cry out in various creaks of protests. Her thoughts and feelings was in an uproar, after hearing the new from Therius. _Damned that stuck up knight! And damn that bloody fool Lowell for going missing like a complete idiot..._

''Please don't do anything rash, Syrenne!'' Ariela's distraught voice shouted from downstairs, which the dual swords woman paid no mind to.

''I'll bloody do as I please...'' Syrenne muttered angrily to herself, as she tore open the door to her bedroom. In two quick strides she had reached her bed and pulled out her backpack from underneath the bed. In a matter of minutes her travelling gear had been packed, but her mood had not improved. Light footsteps outside her door made her blood boil.'' I ain't going to sit on my arse! So whoever it is...sod off!''

Therius flinched when hearing her angry voice, his hand inches from the door handle. His steel blue eyes glared at the door before he slipped on his usual scowl on his face. Taking a deep breath, he steeled himself against the roar that would greet him, as he burst into the room.'' I would highly recommend you reconsider sitting on your bottom until we know more about this...'' He coldly stated.

''You!'' Syrenne turned around with an angry scowl of her own. Forest green eyes clashed with steel blue, as a battle against wills commenced.'' This is all your fault, you damned git!''

''I hate to point fingers, but Lowell would not be missing if it was not for your argument..'' Therius calmly replied, while barely containing his anger.'' You were the one who drove him to take that mission after all...''

''How dare you! How was I to know he would go missing!'' Syrenne immediately barked back.'' I can't see into the bloody future...''

''Nor can I.'' Therius simply answered.

Syrenne was no fool and could clearly see his point. Her anger cooled a bit, when she understood how unreasonable she had been towards him. Her shoulders slumped forward, which made his body slightly more relaxed. Her grip on the strap to her backpack tightened, as she took a few steps forward.'' I...I'm sorry. It was unfair of me to blame you like that..'' She spoke ruefully.

''Apology accepted.'' Therius said with a small nod of his head.'' I assume there is no stopping you, correct?''

''That's right, I must at least try to find him...I owe him that much.'' She spoke sorrowfully, her voice tight and a bit hoarse.'' I ain't expecting a damn miracle. I know the chances of me finding him are slim at best, but I can't just leave another friend behind...''

Therius stood rooted to the floor in shock. He had gravely mistaken this woman to be nothing, but a alcoholic, incapable to having a softer side. The way her harsh tone shifted to a soft whisper made his compassion stir inside him. He snapped out of his thoughts when hearing her footsteps out in the corridor.  
He whirled around and quickly followed her, taking hold of her wrist.

''I shall accompany you...'' He found himself blurting out before he could stop himself.

''Say what?'' Syrenne exclaimed in shock, as she turned to look up into his face.'' You can't be serious! You and me...working together...''

''You have known me long enough to know that I do not jest..'' Therius spoke seriously, his blue eyes gazing down into her green ones. He gulped quickly when he noticed he still held onto her, and immediately released her.'' Even if it was not our intention, we are partially to blame for Lowell being gone, so it seems fitting that we work together to find him.''

''All right, sir hoity-toity! I'll take you up on that offer.'' Syrenne replied with a grateful grin, and playfully threw her arm around his shoulders.'' But if yer going to travel with me, you've must pull out the stick you have shoved up your arse!''

Therius only responded with an icy glare, which made his newest companion chuckle. He followed her down the stairs, and watched her say goodbye to Ariela. He made his way outside and waited a few minutes before she emerged from the dark tavern. Their eyes met and he noticed how she wanted to tease him, but he beat her to it this time around.'' If you do not want your mouth cleaned with soap, then I suggest you behave yourself on our travels, mercenary.''

* * *

Lilly hummed softly to herself, as she placed the plate of cookies on the counter. After placing a thin cotton cloth over the plate, she quickly washed her hands. She cringed slightly when the roar of thunder spread in the silent house. Burgundy eyes looked out the small window, following how the raindrops fell against the glass.

''He is late...'' She murmured softly to herself, as she turned her back on the window. Her gaze landed on the soup that simmered on the stove, and on the newly baked bread resting on the table.''I better make the table so that is also done by the time he arrives..''

As Lilly worked her thoughts were not focused on the task at hand. Her memories had not returned, which saddened her, but what frustrated her the most was how she knew things. She had skills that made no sense to her, and it felt wrong not to know how she got them. Or not having any recollection of where she acquired said skills. One day she had discovered that she apparently was a master cook and could bake like a real baker. House work came easy to her, and she had learned that she had reflexes like a cat, which made no sense in regards to her house work skills. One did not need reflexes of a cat nor grace to do housework properly.

A smile broke out on her face, when hearing the familiar sound of hoof beats. Her heart skipped a beat when hearing Dagran's voice outside. She did not know why it felt like fluttering butterflies in her stomach every time he was around. She knew that she was much happier when he was around and she wanted to keep that feeling because it scattered the confused feelings inside her.

''Welcome home, Dagran!'' Lilly happily exclaimed and threw herself into his arms, as soon as he stepped inside.

''Oi you'll get all wet, Lilly!'' Dagran shouted in surprise has he gently pried her away from him. A warm smile appeared on his face, as he saw her happy face staring up at him. She wore one of the dresses he bought her. A short black dress that ended above her knees. The upper part was formed like a corset, with red laces and strings and short puffy arms. The skirt had layers of ruffles adorned with red lace, and she wore matching black stockings with red strings. Her chocolate brown hair hung into a half pony tail, and she also wore a red headband.'' Shall I take that hug as a way of you saying you missed me?''

''You bet!'' Lilly beamed happily and hugged him again, completely ignoring that he was dripping wet. She closed her eyes when he returned her embrace, savouring the feeling. Just as quickly as she had hugged him, she let go again.'' But don't you let it get to your head though.''

''Like that would happen.'' He replied with a grin and playfully pushed past her. He laughed when feeling her small foot connect with his backside, and winked at her before slipping into his bedroom.'' Missed you too, Lilly! I be right back after changing into something dry..''

Dagran let out a sigh of relief when he closed the door. He hated the feelings her smile stirred in him. He also knew it was because he thought her to be his childhood Lilly, who he once thought to marry a long time ago. This girl whoever she was had managed to sneak past his defences like no one other woman had done. But one fact remained, she was at least 10 years younger than him and if just felt wrong.

''Oh, and I forgot to tell you, I made cookies today!'' Lilly's voice could be heard from the other side of the door.

''Of course you did...I will end up fat if she keeps that up..'' Dagran murmured tiredly to himself, as he stripped out of his wet shirt. In a matter of seconds, he had managed to wriggle out of his clothes. He threw his towel over his shoulders, as he slipped into a pair of black leather pants. His hazel eyes noticed something outside his window, so he sauntered over there and opened the small window.'' Why hello, guys..''

Four leaves gently blew into the room, swirling playfully around the semi nude Dagran. He felt the familiar magic enter his room, and it brought a warm smile to his handsome face. It was the spell his father taught him many years ago, which he with the help of the Outsider been able to master.

''Hey, Dagran! Long time no see!'' A cheerful man's voice exclaimed in the room.''How's your little guest? I'm sadly not done with my mission yet, but I hope to be soon.

''Greetings, Dagran...'' A cold and serious voice quickly followed the first one.'' I have finished what I set out to do, and will depart soon.

''Hail, my friend! The fates have worked against me, so I need a little more time...'' A cocky voice greeted him.

''I hope you are feeling well, Dagran.'' A soft female voice filled the air, that made two of the voices chuckle.''I've missed you and I hope you have done the same, but it is as the idiot says, we were truly not blessed with luck.''

''I missed you all.'' Dagran kindly responded, making sure not to encourage her.'' I have been busy with a few mercenary jobs but I have not heard any new rumours of late.''

''Haha I knew it, you better pay up when we meet!'' The cheerful voice suddenly exclaimed which brought forth a painful moan from the third voice.'' I know him the best after all...so much for your great wisdom!''

''Fine, I admit defeat! You may have won the fight, but the war is not over..'' The cocky voice shot back angrily.'' Besides, one can't hardly blame me for not thinking straight, since I've been stuck with miss holier than though...

''I beg your pardon!?'' The woman shrieked angrily.

''How is the young lady?'' The serious voice interrupted the other three bickering ones.

''Lilly is doing well, and have adjusted to living without her memories just fine.'' Dagran answered his friend truthfully, barely containing his chuckle at his other friends little fight.'' I hope you are all well?''

''I am perfectly fine.'' The serious sounding one answered.

''Peachy!'' The cheerful one happily announced.

''Could have been better..'' Came the unanimous response of the last two.

Dagran only smiled at their responses as he slipped on a loose black shirt. He quickly squeezed some water from his hair by using his towel. He half listened to his companions as they told him some things regarding their missions. He just savoured the sound of their voices, and he was glad they would soon return. It has been months since they left for their individual missions.

''Dagran? Um dinner is ready..'' Lilly called softly from the bedroom door. He quickly turned around, berating himself for forgetting about dinner being finished.''Who are you speaking to?''

''What a cute voice!'' A cheerful male voice erupted within the room.'' She sound adorable, just like an angel!''

''Indeed! She sounds simply delicious...'' The cocky sounding voice purred delightfully.''I bet she is a real beauty!''

''Um thank you?'' Lilly stammered embarrassedly, her cheeks glowing bright red.'' Oh! You must be Dagran's companions!''

''You assume correct, miss Lilly.'' The serious voice acknowledged her kindly.'' We just contacted Dagran, to give him some updates..''

''Really, how you two are silly...'' The annoyed female voice reprimanded the other two.'' How can one sound delicious?''

''Anything sounds delicious, when having spent months in your company, my beautiful healer.'' The cocky one replied instantly, his answer making both Dagran and the cheerful male chuckle.

Lilly only smiled warmly at Dagran. She enjoyed the happy glint in his eyes, and she secretly longed for his friends to come home, so she could see that in his eyes all the time. When their eyes met, she shyly looked away. Never seeing the hungry look hidden in his hazel gaze.''Well I'm sorry to break this up, but dinner will be spoiled if not eaten now...'' She murmured softly.

''Never fret delicious sounding girl!'' The cocky one replied.

''You'll get your dinner date back now, we were finished anyway.'' The cheerful one spoke.

''I wish you a nice evening.'' Said the female voice softly.

'' Until we meet, Miss Lilly...Dagran.'' The serious voice bided them farewell.

The whispering wind flew out the window, as the magic finally left the now cold bedroom. After Dagran closed the window, he turned to find Lilly standing just behind him. He noticed the far away look in her eyes and simply arched an eyebrow when she looked up into his face.

'' Let me guess...their flattery got to your pretty little head?'' Dagran teased her, his lips curling into a devious smirk. His smirk left his face, when seeing sorrow in her burgundy depths and he gently took hold of her shoulders.'' What is wrong?''

Lilly raised her small right hand and gently placed it on his chest. Her fingers tracing the faded scar above his heart, that the unbuttoned shirt did not hide. Her eyes were staring intensely at the slightly rugged and uneven skin, confusion clearly showing on her face. She broke out of her trance when feeling him gently take hold of her chin. Instead of looking at a scar, she found herself gazing up into a set of golden eyes.

''How...how could you survive a wound like that?'' Lilly whispered softly, her voice small and frightened.

''Does it matter? I am here now, and I believe a fine dinner is getting ruined..'' Dagran calmly replied, his thumb gently caressing her cheek.''I will promise to tell you one day, but for now...will you trust me?''

''I will always trust you...'' Lilly answered with a warm smile, and placed a small hand on top of the one resting on her cheek. She felt the familiar feeling in her stomach and felt panic surge though her. This feelings were pleasant, but also confusing. She blushed when she felt his thumb caress her cheek, and she carefully stepped back.'' Um can I ask one thing though?''

''Shoot.'' Came his reply.

''What kind of missions has your friends been on?'' She asked curiously.

'' As you already know, we are mercenaries. I will not lie to you. They have not been out on simple mercenary work. They have had some personal quests, that involves a missing woman. Not all of them has worked with that though..'' Dagran paused with a serious look on his face. Their eyes met and the trust he found in her burgundy eyes, made him feel more at ease.'' One of them has been in prison for a few months...''

''Prison? But, why? All of them sounded so nice!'' Lilly exclaimed in surprise.

''He is there to get a testimony to exonerate me...from a murder I'm guilty of...'' He spoke calmly, and averted his eyes from her face. He closed his eyes when feeling her small hand on his.'' I...I duelled a man, because I thought him to be the one who was behind my family's murder. It was a fair duel and he lost, but the problem was that I later found out he was innocent. My friend is there to get a testimony from a man who saw that happened and can vouch for me not killing him in cold blood...''

''I see...'' Lilly said barely above a whisper.

''My past is...filled with mistakes..'' Dagran spoke with eyes still closed. He feared opening them, to find contempt written on her face. He felt the need to be at least this honest with her, to maybe shield her from him. He had seen her fond gazes and he knew she felt something for him.'' Or rather sins that...that hurt many people..''

''I don't care.'' Lilly spoke calmly, standing on the tip of her toes. Her hands cradling his face and her words made him open his eyes. She gave him her warmest smile, as reassurance for her words.'' One day you will tell me about your past, and maybe I will get angry. But, a man that is truly evil would not save me. A man who is evil would not have friends fighting for him. I trust you, and that is all that matters for now.''

''...Thank you, Lilly.'' Dagran whispered softly, gently prying her hands from his face. Before releasing them, he presses a simple kiss to the inside of her hand.'' I believe you said dinner was ready..''

**The wheels of destiny had begun to move, and that would set a whole series of events into motion. Who was the mystery man that recognized Dagran? And how long would it take for the four companions to come home, and what would they think of the mysterious Lilly?**


End file.
